digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzemon
Beelzemon . |japname=Beelzebumon |image= |t1=Beelzemon |image2= |t2=+ Behemoth |level=Mega |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers Nature Spirits Wind Guardians Metal Empire Dark Area |type=(Ja:) Demon Lord Digimon (En:) Evil |from=Matadormon + MummymonDigimon World Dawn/Dusk Gluttonous Person + Code Key of Gluttony''Digimon World Data Squad'' SkullSatamonDigimon Battle |to=Beelzemon Blast ModeDigimon Tamers, "Beelzemon's Big Day" 43 |actors=(Ja:) Hiroki Takahashi (En:) Derek Stephen Prince (Tamers), Kyle Hebert (Data Squad) |appears=Digimon Tamers Digimon World DS Digimon World Data Squad |partner=Ai and Mako |cards=Bo-640, Bo-821, Bo-1060, Bo-1139, Bo-44t, Bo-50t, Bo-10j, JR-3, Dα-460, DM-114, DM02-108 }} Beelzemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Beelzebub. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to command the many Demon Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It possesses its favorite shotguns, "Berenjena" ( ), and rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth". Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/beelzebumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Beelzebumon] Digimon Tamers Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon digivolves from Mummymon. Post-game, the DemiMeramon in Area 12 will have a Beelzemon in its party when it fights. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS After beating the Seven Great Demon Lords, Beelzemon wants to know more about humans and turns into scan data after it tells you this. Then, any Infermon can digivolve into Beelzemon at level 84. Digimon World 3 Beelzemon appears in the intro of the game, riding the Behemoth and digivolving to Beelzemon Blast Mode in order to fight Gallantmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Beelzemon is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Mummymon and Matadormon. Only one digimon has to be level 62 or higher, an attack of 370+, and the player has to have Impmon as an ally. Digimon Battle Beelzemon digivolves from Impmon at level 41. He has a stat build of 4,4,0,0. Digimon Masters Beelzemon is the digivolved form of SkullSatamon and the Mega form of Impmon. Impmon is able to digivolve into it once it reaches lvl 41. Attacks *'Darkness Claw': Raises a claw overheard and then tears the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact': Rapid-fires the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot' Attacks in Digimon Tamers * : Makuramon's attack. Variations / Subspecies *Beelzemon Blast Mode *Beelzemon X Beelzemon (2010 anime) Beelzemon (2010 anime) is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Beelzebub. It is an aloof demon warrior possessing terrifying destructive power. Although it is seen as having a serene personality as a result of its indifference to strangers due to its taciturnity, in actuality, it loves conflict more than anyone else. It is considered one of the strongest Digimon, and anyone who sees Beelzemon's figure and still challenges it to a fight is nothing but a fool. Also, Beelzemon will never run away from a battle it was challenged to. There are more than a few opponents that were defeated by its "Death the Cannon", but it must exercise further caution in its use. It wields the gigantic "Berenjena SDX" ( ) gun on its right arm[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/beelzebumon-xwars/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Beelzebumon], and the "Berenjena" ( ) in its left.Digimon Xros Figure Series Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Death the Cannon': Fast draws a tremendously powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, which is said to have almost godly speed. *'Darkness Claw': Paralyzes the opponent instead of granting their desires, whispering about their final rewards and making a complete fool out of them. Unable to move, that fool will be the target of its fast draw until they lay down life's burden. *'Double Impact' *'Double Impact SDX': Rapid-fires its twin Berenjena. "Beelzemon + Starmons" "Beelzemon + Starmons" is a DigiXros between Beelzemon and the Starmons, where Starmon combines with Beelzemon's Berenjena SDX, giving it the power to fire a barrage of Pickmon that can destroy an entire army of opponents. It has not been officially named. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * Meteor Cannon: Fires Pickmon from its upgraded Berenjena SDX, allowing it to demolish entire armies in an instant. "Beelzemon + Deputymon" "Beelzemon + Deputymon" is a DigiXros between Beelzemon and Deputymon, giving him a revolver-style cannon on his left arm. It has not been officially named. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Death the Cannon Spiral' Beelzemon Blast Mode Beelzemon Blast Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Beelzebub. It is sometimes referred to as "Beelzemon Bluster Mode" in American Bandai materials. It is an ultimate Demon Lord that raised its power and spirit to their utmost limits. Instead of an evolution toward wickedness, it maintained a calmer mental state, and its three, once-baleful red eyes have become green. It commonly demonstrates incomparable power and speed, and four jet-black wings are growing from its back. You can almost say that before the Beelzebumon that took on this figure, the opponent no longer exists. Its right arm is integrated with its Blaster, and fires powerful energy waves to disintegrate everything into atoms.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=hPahA%2F1iRhs%3D Digimon Life: Beelzebumon Blast Mode] Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World 3 Beelzemon Blast Mode is seen in the intro of the game, fighting Gallantmon. Beelzemon Blast Mode can be obtained by raising any partner digimon's Gallantmon and MaloMyotismon forms to lvl. 40. It is also available as a Black Mega Card with 51/51. Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon Blast Mode is a DNA Digivolution which will occur between a Beelzemon or Apocalymon and a VenomMyotismon or Diaboromon randomly during battle. He will attack one enemy at random. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Beelzemon Blast Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Beelzemon and BanchoLeomon, with lvl 68+, 410+ spirit and 100% friendship. He is also a member of Gaia Origin, and his scan data can be obtained after defeating the group in Dusk. One of Beelzemon Blast Mode's techniques, Beast Whack, is an homage to the Beelzemon Blast Mode in Digimon Tamers. Digimon Battle Beelzemon Blast Mode is a boss located at the Babamon Village Region, and has 2 regular Beelzemon on his party. He is also a special digivolution of Impmon. Digimon Masters Beelzemon Blast Mode is a special digivolution of Impmon. It opens 65 Lv. Attacks *'Corona Blaster' (Death Slinger): Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster. *'Corona Destroyer' (Chaos Flare): Draws a magic circle before itself, then fires destructive waves toward the center. Attacks in Digimon Tamers * : Launches an aura in the shape of a lion's head from its fist. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena *'Darkness Claw' Variations / Subspecies *Beelzemon Beelzemon X Beelzemon X is a Beelzemon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Digimon World 4 Beelzemon X can be unlocked by completing the Item Road quest in Hard Mode Or by beating captive dungeon with 1HP. Attacks *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires his two Berenjena shotguns. *'Darkness Claw': Attacks enemies using his claws. Variations / Subspecies *Beelzemon Behemoth Behemoth is a a gigantic motorcycle-type machine which Beelzemon rides on. Digimon Tamers Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles